Summer Party
by MapKwest2
Summary: It's summertime and the senshi have just finished their freshman year, time to celebrate! So the ladies and guys gather together to throw a party! Let's see how the party planning goes in this summer heat.
1. Chap 1: Lace Scalloped Shorts

A/N: It's summertime and the senshi have just finished their freshman year, time to celebrate! So the ladies and guys gather together to throw a party! Let's see how the party planning goes in this summer heat.

First time shot at these but each Shitennou x Sailor has their own one shot. It is a modern-time despite the usage of their silver millenia names. Get comfortable and enjoy ;o)!

* * *

"Summer Picnic"

Chapter 1

"Lace Scalloped Short"

'I don't know why on Gaia's green Earth I was ever paired with THIS woman and in all places the kitchen. I'm a man for crying outloud! I should be chopping wood or something that requires my given talents.' He thought for a moment and looked over his tanned, muscular arms but was soon distracted by the amazon gliding around me. She leaned over my naked back, since I had suggested taking off of my shirt because of the fruit.

Her eyes met mine and she leaned over me to inspect my sliced fruit, she fingered a few pieces of melon on the counter, "Thicker" she merely said in a slightly demanding tone and returned back to the refridgerator.

'AND she's probably the bossiest of her gaggle.' I scoffed, 'And its too damn hot to be in this Gaia forsaken kitchen!' I wondered while angrily slicing at the fruits, SHE had ordered me to cut on the island counter. the nicest thing she did was not make me tie up my hair. I stood there in a white button-down shirt with long white double-lined linen pants. Thanks to this 'White Party' Minako insisted upon. We had all planned to have a summer party at Rei's temple since this was our first summer together in college. 'Who thought we'd all run into each other?' I thought but we all had our given tasks and pairings, 'And yet I'm here... with her... Ms. SuperBossy in the kitchen!' I thought to myself, "OUCH!" I howled and held my right pointer finger.

"What's happened?" she asked me as she whipped her auburn hair around to look at me. She had it out of her normal ponytail and teased her partially bare back. She seemed to glide over to me from the refridgerator despite her high-heeled white strapped wedges. "Let me see, please." she begged me with concerned, emerald eyes and extended her right hand, which was neatly posed close to her chest.

'They are quite lovely... when they aren't barking orders at me!' I admitted.

"Please Nepherite?" she begged again reaching out a little more.

'My name on her lips are like honey...' I couldn't help but think and feel my body react to her sweet voice. "Yes!" I handed over my slightly bleeding finger to her deft, soft hands.

"Oh you nipped yourself." she observed. "Hold it like before, apply a little pressure, and let me get the first aid kit!" she jogged to the other side of the kitchen and I couldn't help but watch those long legs. Each stride she took teased me in those tantalizing white, scalloped, lace shorts. 'Mmm... what I wouldn't do to have those long, luscious legs wrapped around my... Wait! Get your head together Nepherite! She's still the same bossy woman from earlier.' I thought to myself but was distracted again as I looked over towards her. Those lace, scalloped shorts covered her pert, round ass as she checked the upper cabinets but teased me even more as she bent over to check the lower cabinets. My eyes couldn't help but again follow her well-sculpted, long, luscious legs from her wedge strapped feet up towards her pert, round ass, which now wasn't fully covered by those teasing lace, scalloped shorts. I licked my lips unconsciously at the bit of exposed flesh, I unintentionally groaned and she stood upright.

"Is it getting worse?" she asked with concerned eyes.

I couldn't answer but she squatted with her legs together and teased me even more as she continued to search, 'I'd love for her to sit on my... NEPHERITE!' I yelled at myself and tried to distract myself and my now growing erection. I looked at the table that had slight droplets of my blood on the cutting board and counter. Little of it had fallen on the melons that I was cutting. Before I had realized Makoto was back, first aid kit in hand.

"Don't worry about the melons. They'll be fine!" Makoto teased with a sweet smile.

'Why is she being so sweet now?' I questioned myself and watched her slightly clear the island. She propped herself in front of me leaning her back against the counter.

"May I?" she asked again kindly with the softest emerald eyes.

'Mmm maybe she is softer then I thought, her skin certainly looks soft...' my thoughts trailed off looking from her eyes to those sweet-looking, full, succulent lips which were more appetizing than the melons on the table. "Yes..." I wolfishly said and handed over my finger. 'What's wrong with me? I love women but the electricity I'm feeling... It's not like she's a mere woman. She's like an Amazonian goddess with those legs, those curves, those breasts, that face, those lips, those eyes...'

She looked at me suspiciously, "Hold." she handed back my finger and turned around to look in the kit, "I know you think I'm a bossy, hardass but you don't have to be exasperated with me..." she trailed off and I couldn't take my eyes off of her bare back that was teased by her auburn curls because of her white halter top 'I really want to reach out and touch her and show her how exasperating she is.' I lick my lips. She turned back around, "I get grumpy when its this hot." she gently pulled my finger to her face and my arm grazed gently against her chest.

She was inspecting my finger so thoroughly, I don't think she noticed my breath get caught from the shock that ran through me. I couldn't help but drop my gaze from her lips into the cleavage of her ample, busty breasts that sat so alluringly in her balconet halter top. "But I'll try not to take it out on you, I know it can be a dangerous job slicing." she giggled a little, "Is it too hard for you?" she asked softly looking into my eyes.

"No." I said simply looking deep into her eyes.

Her eyes dragged away to the first aid kit and she applied a cooling ointment and wrapped my finger with a band-aid. "Gotta keep these strong hands in tact or else Mamoru will have my head because I harmed one of his generals." she then shocked me by kissing the tip of my injured finger. I felt a shock straight to my groin. She smiled and asked me lightly, "Feel better?"

'I want this woman...' I thought before I said, "No." her mouth parted briefly in disbelief before I swiftly pressed my body into hers and kissed her hungrily. I lightly traced my tongue along her bottom lip begging for access and she granted it. She boldly raised her hands to wrap around my neck as I clutched onto her womanly curves. She bit down on my bottom lip and I moaned into her mouth. I couldn't help myself anymore, I pushed the rest of the contents on the far side of the island. I lifted her into my arms and sat her on the island, my hands reveled in the softness of her skin and spread her thighs drawing her closer to my throbbing erection. I looked into her eyes and could only revel in the darkened emeralds that stared back at me. 'She tastes so good and I've always wanted her... Can I have this goddess?'

She surprised me by running her fingers through my wavy, chestnut hair and gently turning my head upwards to her with one hand. She gently bit on her bottom lip, fingered my lips, and I could see a spark in her eyes. She reached for a piece of melon effortlessly and rubbed it along my bottom lip. I bit down on the melon hungrily and savoring the taste. She smiled at me, "I want to taste you instead..." I gruffly said and stared into her eyes. Again this woman surprised me by kissing me with overwhelming passion. 'She tastes better than the melon!' My hands and arms wrapped around her tightly and I couldn't help myself but draw her nearer. Again, a kiss that left us breathless and panting.

Makoto wrapped her legs around my waist, drawing me closer, "Then go ahead..." Makoto whispered breathless into my ear.

I flexed against her inner thigh in response and the sound of her light moan made me growl in the back of my throat. She moaned lightly, which exposed her neck to a flurry of my kisses, I fingered the lining of those tantalizing, scalloped, lace shorts. In one swift movement, I wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off of the counter to slide down those shorts. I pulled down those shorts and looked up into those emerald eyes. I leaned in to kissing her inner thighs and heard her coo. I slowly pulled the rest of them down as a drank in the sight of her skin, 'Sun-kissed sweetness... I want to savor this because once I get a real taste of her I won't be able to stop myself.' I dropped her shorts to the ground and stood back-up between her thighs. Her fingers reached up to my shirt and she looked into my eyes and began to unbutton my shirt. I watched her nimble fingers undo my buttons with such ease and she fingered my waist band. She licked her lips, watching her fingers, and looked back up into my eyes. This bold goddess then watched my eyes as she pulled my drawstring and my pants hung from my hips. She could better see my apparent erection and smiled. She reached out to caress my erection and I outright moan, my every nerve-endings are on fire with desire. I stare into her eyes steadily and bring her hand toward my lips. Her fingertips graze my lips and I see her lips part. I draw near to her and kiss her passionately as my hands pull her thighs closer towards me off of the counter. I kissed the side of her mouth and along her jawline as my fingers stroked the inside of her thighs, "I want you Makoto!" I growled in her ear and she moaned softly, "May I have you?" I stared straight into her eyes while my hands grazed across her sex through the most tantalizing silk panties. Her eyes melted under my fingers, 'Say yes to me Mako...' I wished desperately.

"Yes, Nepherite!" Makoto whispered in my ear and turn her face to kiss me boldly and passionately. I kissed her back with the same fervor and desire. I couldn't help myself any longer, I outright stroked her swollen gem. She moaned into our kiss and I couldn't help but to push my finger into her through the thin material. 'I want to taste her...' I admitted to myself, 'But the way I'm throbbing, mmmm...' I bit on her bottom lip and moaned again. She pulled away breathless and I pull on her thighs drawing her closer to the counter edge and dropped to my knees.

I ripped off her panties and she grabbed the counter, I dipped my tongue into her glistening gem, 'Mmm she tastes so good...' I started a tempo with my tongue that seemed pleasing by her rhythmic moans and gasps. 'Her body is mine and I want to devour it all!' I admitted to myself.

Then this brazen amazon grabbed my hair and craned my neck upwards and kissed me passionately. She broke the kiss and licked her lips, "Yum!" she murmured to me.

My blood was now boiling, I wanted to make her moan my name and writhe in every form of imaginable. I smiled wolfishly, "Very!" and continued my assault a little more viciously. I wasn't yielding to her thighs, which were tightly wrapped around my head. I continued my merciless attack with my tongue around her gem and fingered her mercilessly.

"Ooo Neph, I'm going to..." I felt her body still, her breathing become more ragged, and lowered my mouth to catch her explosion. I lapped all of her delicious juices as her orgasm racked her body.

"Cum?" I smiled wolfishly, just when I was licking up the remaining bits she squeezed my head harshly. I spread her thighs and stood up a little shocked with her reaction. I was going to speak when she quickly pushed me against the other counter and pulled off my pants and boxers in one fluid move. She was on her knees in a second and slowly sucked on the head of my penis while twirling her tongue around it. "Gaia!" a cursed underneath my breath, 'She is one hell of a minx!' I moaned at the brazenness of this amazon that I wanted so badly. I pulled out her hair tie and enjoyed the sight of her full auburn curls cascade down her back. I arched myself ever so slightly into her mouth and she took me willingly. I couldn't help but groan in pleasure as she skillfully took me into her mouth and left me so much in awe that I didn't notice her even undo her halter. I grabbed onto to counter and grunted at the immense waves of pleasure overtaking me, 'I want every inch of this woman she's so damn sexy...' She continued pleasing me with her tongue and hands. She was bringing me to the brink and I was loving it but this isn't how I wanted to finish. "Makoto..." I groaned, I tried to pull away from her but she looked up at me and winked, "Mako-chan!" this time I grunted and tried to gently ease out of her but instead of stopping she sucked harder, took me deeper, and used her tongue in the most tantalizing way. I couldn't help myself and I groaned her name releasing my whole load. I watched her swallow my load almost deliciously but certainly not repulsively like most other women, I'd had the 'pleasure' of being with. 'She is full of surprises...' I smiled and pulled her up aggressively, I couldn't help but kiss her hungrily. I could taste myself on her lips and I enjoyed her naughtiness. I turned her around and pinned her against the counter still kissing her. I break the kiss to get a breath and see her bikini clad chest and wolfishly attacked her erect nipples in this white, exotic top that was very stringy. 'it's amazing that her huge tits fit in this skimpy bikini but they look so good.' I thought. I teased her and listened to her coo and watched her close her eyes.

"HEY! Do you want some lemonade or not?" a voice shouted down the hallway from a distance.

"HERA!" Makoto groaned in a displeased manner. She leaned back from my touch.

"GAIA!" I said in anger, "I wasn't done with you!" I whispered and kissed her quickly before she slipped away from me to pick up our discarded clothes.

"Oh really?" she asked and winked. "That was completely unexpected though..." she said handing over my pants.

I took my pants and lightly caressed her hand, "I couldn't seem to help myself..." I pulled her into me and we just breathed each other in, our eyes just looking into each other for a moment.

"You know now I'm going to have to walk around with crotchless panties right?" she said softly but smiled.

"Here let me help you fix that." I suggested and slide one hand firmly on her hips while the other was on her other side. I yanked at her panties and they tore with ease. I enjoyed the sight of her nakedness for a second, "There now you can put on your bikini bottoms..." I winked at her shocked face.

Then this amazon shocked me again, she pulled on her shorts and slipped on her shoes and walked over to the refridgerator, "Or I could go commando... No pantie lines!" she winked at me. "Now hurry up before someone sees you." she winked.

"Two lemonades coming up!" the earlier voice yelled again but was a lot closer than before.

"You're coming home with me tonight Makoto. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming." I pulled on my clothes, "I'm so not done with you!" I smiled slyly. 'This woman has got me head over heels for her in so many ways...'

Then a familiar face bursted through the kitchen doors, "WASSUP Neph!"


	2. Chap 2: Smokey Eyes

**A/N**: So it has been A LOT longer than I had originally anticipated but other senshi are harder for me to write for. I hope you enjoy thou.

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

Amore, MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

Summer Party

Chapter 2

"Smokey Eyes"

"I'm taking a break!" I exclaimed in a little bit of frustration.

"But where do you think you're going? You know that we have to put up these decorations all over the gardens!" that fiery woman yelled behind me.

I turned around and saw this wild, smokey eyed Phoenix, "I'm going to get lemonade before we start running around these never ending temple grounds. Do you want some?"

"I want you to hurry up and get your ass back here. So that we can finish this, it's blazing hot right now. It's also 3 PM, if we hurry up it will be around 5 or 6 when we are done. If we don't it will be probably 8 or 9!" the fiery phoenix replied with her infamous sharp tongue.

I raked my fingers through my loose, wavy hair, "Two or three hours?" I contemplated.

"Yes depending on when you get your ass back here!" she barked at me then turned to tend to the several candles and lanterns awaiting our labors.

I watched her lightly kick at a lantern causing her short, pleated white skirt to flare up with her swift movement. It complimented the V-neck white racerback, tight shirt that she was wearing that showed off her gracefully chilling shoulders and arms. Those lean, ravishing legs that were toned but not too muscular were shown as she bent over to pick up the lantern to inspect it with her seemingly adept fingers. 'Sour than sweet...' I laughed to myself and I seemed to awaken the phoenix.

She looked up at me and her eyes squared, "Lemonade? NOW!" she barked.

"Okay! Okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch..." I walked backwards into one of the main corridors, "Or you could... and I could help you..." I ducked because a tea light came flying towards me at a hurling speed. 'Luckily, she's not Makoto, with that arm... or else that would have spot on hit me in the forehead. And shocked the shit out of me... Literally.' I chuckled and kept walking down the corridor to the kitchen, "Ya sure you don't want any?" I asked again. There was no reply, 'Salvation!' I thought as I kicked open the kitchen door.

"Wassup Neph?!" I said with excitement and watched Nepherite slice some melons on a cutting board with a wolfish grin. While Makoto seemed to be busy preparing some burgers. She rinsed her hands and walked over to the refridgerator. "Hey Makoto!" I was welcomed with a warm smile from her, 'Why are these two so happy?' I thought and looked over them, 'They look very relaxed.' I noted, 'And Neph keeps smiling... I thought he hated being dragged to the kitchen with her?'

"Hey Jadeite!" Nepherite huskily said with a smile. "Would you like something?"

"Some lemonade?" Makoto playfully offered two medium sized jugs, one was the typical yellowish color and the other one was pinkish.

"You are a mind reader Makoto!" I smiled and walked over towards her.

"The regular one is for yummy and generally a good time!" Makoto accentuated. "The pinkish strawberry one is for a really good time." Makoto overly accentuated.

"I like the way you think Makoto!" I winked at her. I turned around to look at Nepherite with a smile but he was scowling and slicing the fruit a little more aggresively than before, 'What's eating him?'

"Just trying to make sure you take the edge off anyway possible!" Makoto smiled and returned to preparing the burgers.

"Thanks!" I walked back towards Neph, "Wish me luck?"

Nepherite's face scrunched to one of confusion, "For?"

"There's a phoenix outside that's ready to behead me with her fiery tongue and I'm not even talking in the good way." I joked and Makoto seemed to smiled a little, "We haven't even begun to put up any of the lanterns yet." I rolled my eyes. Nepherite and even Makoto laughed at my observation.

"Somehow you always make it out of every battle alive. Despite so I have very few worries about how you'll deal with the phoenix!" Nepherite teased.

"Okay! If I'm not at the party..."I said pushing open the kitchen door with my back and leaving the kitchen with laughs behind me.

I walked down the hallway to see the phoenix sitting in the shade with the lanterns and already starting to assemble them. I walked over to her and she seemed a little frustrated. Her smoldering eyes that were usually ablaze were now lit up with hope at the sight of lemonade. I watched her lick those glossed, ruby red lips and her eyes weren't meeting mine but settled on my hands. "Would you like some of my juice Rei?" I offered her the regular lemonade.

Rei openly rolled her deep violet eyes, "I would like some lemonade!" she accentuated and grabbed the other pinkish strawberry jug from my hands. She opened it and started to drink some but then the smell and taste caught up to her, "Is there alcohol in this Jadeite?" Rei eyed me suspiciously. Before I could answer her, Rei took a huge swig of the lemonade and eyed me while drinking. "Tastes good!" she licked her lips and twisted the cap back on and handed it to me.

I caught a glimpse of those violet eyes and they sparkled with curiosity but were ablaze again. I grabbed the bottle quickly turning around, "You never cease to amaze me..." I murmured to myself. 'Those eyes always get me going... the pure smolder of them...'

"What?" she piped,

"Nothing." I calmly said staring back into the phoenix's eyes and they sparkled, "I guess we better get started on this three hour setup." I suggested.

"Finally!" Rei whispered and led the way. I was more than happy to follow her lead. Her long raven locks followed her abrupt turn on her heels but danced around her lean figure with a flirty flutter from her teasingly, short, white, pleated skirt and I started hanging lanterns per her normal, bossy orders.

'Has it been an hour yet?' I questioned myself as I wiped some sweat from my face with a cloth that Rei packed with the lanterns. I noticed she was sweating a bit too and wiped her face down that elegant neck of hers. In a subtle trail plunging towards the her modest but teasing cleavage. 'Damn! No matter how sour she is that body is always sweet on the eyes!' I gazed at that form in front of me and I caught her heated gaze, which surprisingly wasn't filled with anger or held any traces of contempt.

"Thirsty?" Rei offered the strawberry lemonade with a glimmer in her smokey eyes and a small smile.

"For me?" I paused and obliged by receiving the lemonade gratefully. "Why are you being so kind?" I asked mischievously between gulps. 'She seems so relaxed for once... And just so nice.'

She eyed me before answering, "Because I can assume," she stood on her toes to hang a lantern, "That having to carry a dehydrated you back to the temple would set me back further than you just helping me with these lanterns." she finished hanging the lantern and then turned to look at me, "So if I have to be nice," she accentuated, "Than I will be!"

I rested the pitcher on the ground next to me, got up, and walked towards her in a cool, even stride not averting my gaze from her. Until I stood behind her, I boldly placed a hand on her hip, "You hung it a little crooked." my gaze settled on straightening the lantern then back towards those deep violet eyes.

"I know what you're doing," she breathed with a smile.

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes lit up with a fire that I didn't recognize on her, 'Not anger. Not annoyance. Not frustration...' I moved in closer to hang another lantern, our bodies briefly brushed against each other,"What am I doing Rei?" I asked slyly than backed away to reclaim my previous spot.

"Trying to... Perfect all the lanterns." she said distracted. "I think that I'll just be happy if they're hung though. They don't have to be perfect..." she murmured. Rei grabbed a lantern and walked away slowly. The foliage seemed to make her disappear.

"Rei?" I got up and began to look for her. "Where are you?" I walked along her trail, 'She couldn't have gone too far...' I reasoned with myself. Until I heard a light hint of laughter from above. I looked up and there was Rei. She was sitting on a higher branch looking at something. "There you are."

"Yea..." she said lightly distracted while she fingered something along the limbs of the tree.

"What are you doing up there?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sorry I was hanging a lantern but got distracted by this one Japanese blossom... It seemed to survive the blazing heat of summer." she said simply but very fascinated with her flower.

"You seem very intrigued by the flower." I said in amazement.

"Yea... I appreciate its strength and persistence. I find beauty in that..." she breathed, "I'm always ablaze, putting the heat on others but it's those who survive my heat that I treasure." her eyes softly focused on me. "But only those that survive my heat receive my appreciation."

'She's blossoming in front of me?' I asked myself, 'My beautiful Phoenix...' I reached out my hand, "Rei come down." I simply pleaded. Her eyes shot towards mine and gazed for a little while.

"You're right, I think I've taken enough of a break..." she slowly stood up. Rei seemed to be doing fine coming down until her heel snagged on a limb and she slipped. "Aah!"

"Rei!" I yelled in slight fear, I opened my arms to catch her and she fell right into them. I caught her and couldn't help but notice that beautiful face, 'Those deep violet eyes are the softest I've ever seen, my Phoenix is actually opening up to me. I just want to steal a kiss...' She looked at me through those long black lashes and her sweet lips.

"You tell anyone I tripped and fell off of a tree like that clumsy Odango Atama..." she began to say.

I rested her on her feet. 'Moment ruined... Great job Rei!' I thought to myself.

"I'll shoot one of my fire arrows so far up your up your..."

I kissed her and silenced her venomous assault pressing her body intimately into the Japanese cherry blossom's trunk. 'Mmm her skin is so soft and lips too.' I briefly rocked my growing erection into her soft curves as I gripped, enjoying the feel of her under my fingers, "Shut-up already." I playfully growled and stepped back a little. She looked shocked but shocked me by kissing me with such overwhelming passion that matched mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck drawing me close again, her hands made it to my hair tugging on my strands. I couldn't control myself anymore, I lifted her legs, clutched them to my thighs, and kissed her harder. 'Mmm... I was craving her taste...' I enjoyed the taste of those sweet lips on mine and I opened my eyes to look into those fiery violet eyes that were staring back at me passionately. I couldn't help but smirk and she bit down on my bottom lip antagonizing me further and turning me on even more. We pulled away reluctantly gasping for air. I looked over her body between ragged breaths and hers was just as labored, those delicious breasts rising and falling with the same exasperation. I momentarily admired them pulled against her taut shirt, 'It flatters her curves so nicely and I wonder how delicious they taste...'

"Too much to handle?" Rei cocked her head at me and teased, running her pointer finger across my bottom lip.

I took that skilled hand that was just playing with my lip, kissed her palm, and nipped her finger. "Never... believe me you, you have no idea what I can handle." I whispered gently. My eyes racked over her like a starved man finally resting on that angelic face. I saw something change in her gaze from shock to desire, Rei wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her passionately again and her hands made their way back to my hair while one of my hands cupped her thighs and inched towards her sexy ass. My other hand openly stroked her surprisingly wet panties and I moaned at the heat radiating from Rei, 'Oh how she sets me ablaze...' I thought. Something in me shifted, 'She's going to moan my name!' I worked my fingers across her soaking sex and stared into those fiery violet eyes. I looked at my Phoenix and could see the burning desire. The spark ignited and there it was, I slid her panties aside and felt her wetness. My erection was stirring in reaction to the Rei's core that was wet for me, alone. 'Mmm... I'll prove myself worthy of your heat.' I slid a finger in her tight wet sex and a slightly muffled gasp escaped those ruby lips. I openly moaned at how welcoming she receptive was to me. Her fire was spreading wildly within me but I desperately wanted her to enjoy every second of this. She stared boldly at me and I fingered her soft folds, I began softly but my Phoenix proved strong and coyly smiled at me. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Not enough?" she kissed me softly.

"It's okay... it's a lot of…" Rei moaned but bit her lip to contain the noise.

I found her spot and I stroked it repeatedly, so that he body could absorb the waves of pleasure. "Heat? Is that what you meant to say?" I toyed with her and kissed along her neck and feeling her honey surround my fingers, 'Fuck! She's so wet!' I started sucking on her neck and she moaned, throwing her head back. I hadn't noticed but my fingers picked up speed and starting moving faster. My fingers were mimicking how badly and quickly I wanted to take her, Rei responded to me again by opening her legs for more of me. 'Mmm... sweet Phoenix!' I stopped sucking on the base of her neck and kissed it before I left a mark. I tugged at her shirt and freed one of her swollen nipples, it heaved with Rei's quickening breaths, 'She's close...' I took her nipple in my greedy mouth and felt her tighten around me almost instinctively she opened her legs more to me.

I probed more and despite the slight moans, I could tell something was off. I released her swollen nipple from my lips and that flawless, delicious skin. I looked up into half-hooded, smokey eyes, my Phoenix's eyes, and I could see the traces hesitance and resistance. I kissed her along her neck, "It's okay Rei..." I soothed her. I rubbed my concrete erection against her inner thigh and heard her gasp, "I'm hard for you too... I want you just as bad." I looked her in the eyes and confessed.

"Let go Rei..." I whispered in her and she tightened and orgasmed around my fingers. Finally, letting go with a long moan her body slightly slumped into my chest. My eyes raked over her deliciously sexy form and caught her gaze, I leaned in to kiss her when I heard footsteps. I prompted her to stand on her feet. Rei began to dress herself in a hurried fashion.

"I should have known you'd act like a snug douche after having the satisfaction." she said in a rushed but scalding tone.

Her eyes clouded in a way, I didn't like... 'She's boiling and sooo wrong.' I thought as I adjusted my erection and pressed her back into the tree with my body, kissing her with a searing passion but she shoved me away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she pointed at me, "Don't ever fucking do that again! Let's just finish these damned lights!" she stomped in anger but was distracted.

"And who thought it would be a good idea if the two of you were left alone in the gardens?" Rei's mouth went slack at the unexpected guest.

"I wasn't doing what you thought I was..." I leaned over and whispered, which she replied to me with a punch to the chest.


	3. Chap 3: Dainty Pearl Barrettes

**A/N**: This chapter was probably the hardest! Read it and weep. Lol.

Follow Me : [**id: ****5696697**].

Msg Me : MapKwest2

3 MapKwest2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Neither do I claim to own Sailor Moon**

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 3

"Dainty Pearl Barrettes" 

"I'm not sure that this wiring is going to work here because the circuitry isn't connecting appropriately." I sighed and sat back on my tail. 'Damn it's blazing in this back room!' It is an anomaly as to why the wiring for the back gardens were located near the wiring for the hot springs. However, Rei's grandfather seemed pretty content on keeping everything in its exact place despite his logical suggestions otherwise. I looked up into concerned, soft eyes. "But maybe I can ask Rei one more time about the circuitry before I give up." I reasoned with my female companion, who flushed and looked away. She looked very delicately dressed in a white sundress with capped sleeves, it adorned her shape in a very graceful manner especially with the alluring sweetheart neckline. My eye however couldn't leave those flushed cheeks and beautiful eyes, which were more apparent due to her newly dainty, pearl barrettes. 'I just want to caress that soft, beautiful face and make her flush all over.' I couldn't help but admit to myself.

"Just be safe okay, maybe you should grab something from the kitchen. I'm sure Makoto would be helpful in that department." she gushed and blushed.

I laughed, "You are right! No one knows their way around a kitchen like her." I jumped to my feet and started to walk towards the exit, "This way milady."

"How chivalrous of you." she said sweetly, batting an eyelash at me, and sauntered down the hall.

15 minutes later...

'From a hot backroom to the hot outdoors... This is truly a conundrum that even I don't understand...' I thought to myself as a trudged through the back gardens. 'Where are they? Neph said that Jad had made his way back here with Rei.' I was grumpy but probably not as irritable as some others. 'I hope he's ali...' My thoughts were interrupted with yelling...

"I should have known you'd act like a snug douche after having the satisfaction." an angry female voice seethed.

'Ahhh Rei...' I thought to myself.

I turned a corner into a clearing where I could see these two, both looked flustered and angry, "And who thought it would be a good idea if the two of you were left alone in the gardens?" I asked aloud, which surely caught Rei's attention. Jad's attention was clearly focused on Rei, his eyes didn't settle on me immediately. Rei's mouth was a little slack but she composed herself quickly.

"Zoisite, we were doing just fine until this guy started fooling around." Rei snidely remarked.

"This guy?" Jad said a little heated and turning back to Rei, "This GUY saved your ass from breaking your neck because..."

"Oh PLEASE!" Rei interrupting waving her hands, "I'm a senshi, I would have been just fine without a Shitennou to come and save the day..." she puffed.

"TIMEOUT!" I yelled and silenced the two, I rubbed my temples, 'No matter the millennia somethings never change...' I thought to myself, "I came out here because I need Rei's help again with the circuitry for the music. Do you think you two could cool off for a second so that Ami and I can get that done?" Rei opened her mouth to respond to me, "It may be good for you guys to take a breather from each other, it's a little... heated out here anyways." I tried to calmly soothe her.

She breathed deeply, "That sounds great, I know it can get a little tricky in the backroom. Grandpa and I haven't worked out the sound system in a while. "

"Thank-you Rei for your time." I tipped my head towards her, 'At times like this it's always nice to the level-headed one.' I smiled kindly.

She stepped forward and stilled, "Do you think you can handle the lanterns?" she turned her head towards Jad.

"I think I've proven that I can handle anything you throw at me." Jad said with an even tone but the slightest hint of a smirk in his body language.

I waved for Rei to take the lead back to the main grounds.

"Give me a second please." Rei shockingly sweetly smiled towards me.

I turned on my heels and started to retreat, 'What was all that about? The temperature of that argument was just a little too high!' I couldn't help but notice. 'Even Jad doesn't deserve that kind of anger!' I admitted to myself. I was more than a quarter of the way there before I could hear Rei behind me. "Well that was quick..." I joked.

Rei closed ground and ended up next to me, "We don't train hard for nothing..."

"I know, you senshi don't need Shitennou to protect you..." I said casually, Rei's step seemed to falter.

"I'm sorry about that, my mouth tends to just run when angered." Rei admitted.

"I'm not sure it's me, who needs to hear the apology. I know you were joking but you didn't hurt my feelings..." I admitted to her candidly.

I could sense there was a sincere understanding between the two of us, even though nothing else was said.

10 minutes later...

"Well despite unorthodox positioning, the boilers are pointed away from the circuitry."Ami admitted.

I could feel my body stirring and I knew it was because she was near me despite the fact that she was right. My struggle trying to understand the positioning of this backroom hindered our progress. I turned slightly to check if she was near me and I must have startled her because she tripped backwards and I couldn't help but catch her. She immediately blushed and seemed to stare into my chest. 'Those adorably, dainty, cheeks are so cute, I just want to...' Before I could even finish my thoughts, she backed away in clear embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness. If you need my help I'll be right over there..." she pointed over towards the extra wires.

I reached out to say there was no need but she was gone. I resolved to running the wires from the outside speaker setup. "I can never win can I?" I sighed in the heat out of frustration. 'You should have kissed her BAKA! How many opportunities are going to presented to you before they cease?' I couldn't help but kick myself. I sat on the ground and got immediately on task, which was surprisingly fairly quick. I sighed while looking over the wires for the third time. I heard the door open and looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Everything okay on your end?" she teased with a smile.

"Yea, pretty good here." I smiled up to her, she walked towards me a little but her skirt got caught in the door, she turned around to pull at her skirts but she underestimated the force she'd need. Ami tripped and fell backwards into my lap. She openly blushed and looked downwards again.

"I'm sorry. I must be the most ungraceful senshi to ever grace the galaxy." she apologized again and began to rise out of my lap.

"No." I said securing my lock around her petite frame, "You're the most beautiful senshi in the galaxy." I leaned into closely admire that sweet blush. My hand brushed against her cheek and I couldn't resist it anymore, I kissed her sweetly and gently. When she opened up for me, I became guilty of my nature, more ravenous and kissed her with fervor. She surprised me when her hands that were braced against my chest, were now grabbing onto my shirt in need. I moaned into this kiss and wasn't going to release her sweet lips.

My body reminded me of the lack of oxygen in my lungs and I sadly pulled away. I could only stare into those deep, sapphire eyes and relish in that sweet delicate body in my arms. We both breathed heavily in our cocoon of heat.

"Ahem!" someone had cleared their throat very loudly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two but is the sound working yet?"

I flushed so intensely and so did Ami. She smiled in either embarrassment or awkward humor. "Give me a sec please!" I begged without looking up and I heard the steps retreat. I looked back into those beautiful, deep sapphires, "Rain check?" I asked.

Ami's blush-stain seemed to spread to her chest as well, I couldn't help but wonder where else her blushing had spread. She gently eased towards her feet with her Mercurian grace. She headed into the back boiler room. "He's all yours..." she said before closing the door behind her gently.

I sighed, "What can I help you with? Since you seem to only be interested in making things difficult for me..." I approached the tall figure.


End file.
